Fantendo Football League Show/Season 3/Week 7
Dark Red Royals 1-2 Outer Troopers Tyr deflected a Micool shot to take the Dark Red Royals to victory seemingly after 73 minutes. But on 88 minutes, Corbus lobbed a ball into the box, Moyan got his head to it and bang. Straight from the off, Speedy slid with the ball and volley-passed it to Climber, who wound round the keeper and slotted home. Scorers Micool 73 Moyan 88 Climber 89 .}} Team Flame-Scotland vs The Waves FC *Attendance: 91,646 (Away: 4,212) Clyde's first touch of the match was him slipping and giving the ball to Mick, Mick picked out Nick on the flank who crossed the ball in aspiring for the net, over Vlasi Konstantinov and a goal in 8 seconds. On the three minute mark, "Macca" won a header from Wick and headed the ball into his own net from after it bounced off the bar into the net. Some of the Flame-Scotland fans left before Flame's long throw-in into the box was tapped in by Ceallachán Mackay. "Macca", frustrated with before, got his studs out a lot at covered in defense a lot, their was a gap in his position, and Fred the Purple Monkey ran into the box with the ball and Macca clearly pushed Fred to head the ball away. Pentaly, yellow card Fred flipped forward after elegantly placing the ball into the next on 30 minutes. A minute later, whilst celebrating, Macca confronted Fred and Nick tried to break the fight up, Macca was sent off for unnessecary violent conduct. The second half was quiet, but dominated by Waves chances, Konstantinov showed why he was bought with some spectacular saves, but in the 87th minute, when most of the Flame-Scotland fans had left, Mackay got round the Waves defense and took a shot one on one, it hit the post and went in. Team Toucan 1-2 Team Genetic Brandon was unmarked and onside when he headed the ball into the next on 6 minutes. Wingo's shot was fumbled and Toucan's best attempt of the first half. Brute set up Dave the Rabbit in the box to head home on 67 minutes. It took 12 minutes for the next goal, and boy was it a good one. Razor whipped a long ball forward and Scar snaked past Minnie, taking a shot from a odd angle curled into the next and game his side victory. Scorers Brandon 6 Dave the Rabbit 67 Scar 79 .}} Mad Robots vs King Plumber's Army Sacel headed a Xarz corner into the back of the net after 20 minutes. But, their lead was short-lived after Thomas tapped in a Dongorio cross. And a quick move after the break led PalmMan to beat Maal. Scorers Sacel 20 Thomas 27 PalmMan 65 Doodleland Dodgers vs Team Lios Lions Dan beat the keeper from a Darkclaw cross after 14 minutes in a half, the majority dominated by the Dodgers, Lios Lions picking up 3 yellow cards and another straight after the second half kick-off, the free kick was chipped in and Zak won a header in the area over Lexi Lexan, the ball was fumbles by Breeze and seemingly bobbled in. But Lios Lions came back 7 minutes later, Padge shot from a distance and the save lead to a easy Kaisser Cassia tackle. Holes were let in the last 20 minutes by Doodleland and Sarah brought down Andy Pasta in the box and Donny Metals penalty was saved, but the ball ricothed in the path of Ella Metals and goal. Moose FC vs Team Freaky A heated game in Season One but a rather quiet first half, Dudle rattling the post from 20 yards was the pick of the bunch. DeLanie Peterson whacked a ball in from a throw in and McBoo came to knock it away, but it went into the air, and then Gaz Price headed it into the net on it's descent. With 20 minute left, Henry the Moose nestled a free-kick into the top left corner of the net, a beauty. Team Nutty vs Team Steel Conker's first touch was a bad clearance, giving space for Metal Locked to collect the ball and score from just inside the penalty area. After his blunder, his header was blocked off the line by a resilient Uriel. Entropy pumped a long ball forward 30 yards and was received by a wondering Hau on the flanks, with only 2 minutes to go, many Steel players ran forward to secure victory and the plan worked with Hark latching onto Hau's cross. Team Nook vs Team Gemstones Overman Supreme ran Gemstones riot at McBoo's Mansion. Rhode whipped in a cross which was controlled and converted by Overman, leaving Blaze the Lucario stunned. Uile Tea then levelled on 54 minutes from a sublime pass through the Nook defense by DREW. But it was Overman Supreme who grabbed the winner with a sweet scissor-kick volley stroke from a corner in the dying seconds. Illogical FC vs FC APIM Ranai set up Q in the box which he converted by duking the keeper on 10 minutes. APIM equalised with Dux tapping in a header, which bounced and skimmed over the line to kiss the side of the net. But with 5 minutes left, Olivalley punched away a corner for Curse Vampire to strike and bam. Ottom right corner of the net. .}} Mushroom Kingdom FC vs Gearworks FC The Sentinel Drone shot from receiving a ground pass from a corner and the ball took a deflection off Donkey Kong and went in on 34 minutes. 20 minutes into the second half, Daisy gave the ball away near the penalty area and the Right-Striker Slimebot struck and Kritter got a mere fingertip to it and helped it into the net. The Benemoth Drone, (who wasn't troubled all afternoon), whacked a long goal-kick forward, Picked um by Cole he passed to Alec in the area and converted easily by poor Kritter positioning 7 minutes from time, Mario missed a penalty after being being brought down by the Pyro Drone, 10 minutes from time. .}} Team Sew'n vs Royal Atlantica Ayla dribbled past the Sew'n defense to score from close range on 11 minutes, two minutes later, Robot (Hood'em) crossed in a ball which went into the net to his surprise. Then 4 minutes later Athene Metals headed home. Ninja-Black equalized again with a strike after receiving a pass onside in the area. The second half had more studs flying than chances. A total of 3 yellow cards were shown and one red. Mr. Green brought down Hydra near the corner. Rufus' free-kick is deflected off the wall and out for a throw-in with 6 minutes left, Keizitt the centre-back comes up too. Borealis whips it in, Infer seems to get brought down by Mr. Wrinkle, but play-on and Rocky years home with Bear unable to block it while his keeper is stunned at the other side of the post. .}} .}} Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Matches Category:Fantendo Sports Show Category:Fantendo Football League Show Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 3 Category:Flame TV